


View From The Astronomy Tower

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I have no chance of winning, but these were fun to do all the same!</p>
    </blockquote>





	View From The Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have no chance of winning, but these were fun to do all the same!

Title: View From The Astronomy Tower  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 12  
Rating: G to PG  
Challenge: #100: Astronomy Tower  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: I know I have no chance of winning, but these were fun to do all the same!  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**Arrival**

“Try to make friends,” his mum had said. Sizing up fellow students, Severus recalled her words.

No one was friendly; he already knew who would be popular and who wouldn’t. He definitely would not.

A brown-haired boy poked his head into his train car. “May I sit here?”

Severus shrugged. “As you wish.”

The boy sat, introducing himself.

When Hogwarts appeared, both leaned forward.

“The tallest bit is the Astronomy Tower,” Remus said.

“What’s it for?” Severus asked.

Remus blushed. “My da said snogging.”

Severus said nothing. Perhaps he and his new friend had more in common than he thought.  
  
  
~

**Choices**

“Gryffindor!”

Severus watched Remus be boisterously welcomed, his eyes narrowing as a black-haired boy flirted with him.

“It’s tragic,” a smooth voice said.

Severus glanced up. “What do you mean?”

“Sirius Black,” the older boy said. “He belongs here. His entire family were Slytherins...” He stared at Severus. “What’s your family name?”

Severus flushed. “Prince...”

The blond smiled. “Excellent.” He leaned close. “Lucius Malfoy, and I would have cast myself from the Astronomy Tower had they put me anywhere else. Who wouldn’t want power, hm?”

Severus glanced back toward Remus, who was laughing. Why had he chosen power over friendship?  
  
  
~

**Loneliness**

Severus hid as his housemates ran past. He sank to the floor, gulping deep breaths.

Their epithets still rang in his ears. He had known the name Prince would be better received than Snape, but eventually he’d had to reveal himself. The reception had been chilly.

Severus stood, dusting himself off. There was one place he could hide...

The Astronomy Tower was deserted. Courting couples tended to come at night.

Leaning over the balcony, looking out, he saw the four figures he’d been not-so-unconsciously seeking a glimpse of heading into the forest.

Remus looked content.

Severus sighed and turned away.  
  
  
~

**Almost**

“Severus?”

Severus looked up. “Yes...? Oh, it’s you.”

Remus smiled hesitantly. “I need your help.”

Severus simply waited.

“You’re great at Potions, and Slughorn suggested...”

“Moony...?”

Remus sighed as Black walked in. “Give me a minute, Pads,” he said.

Black slouched against the wall. “Why? What’ve you got to ask this greasy git?”

“Pads, it’s private, yeah?”

A flash of something malicious crossed Black’s face. “Right, I’ll look for you lovebirds in the Astronomy Tower later,” he spat before slamming out.

Remus sighed. “Bloody hell, I’d better go...”

Severus was surprised at how fervently he wished Black had been right.  
  
  
~

**Apprehension**

Remus liked the Astronomy Tower. His wolf appreciated the bird’s-eye view of the grounds surrounding Hogwarts, and Remus knew Severus spent time there.

Remus even knew the exact spot where Severus stood, led there by the intoxicating scent of herbs and longing.

Over the years Remus had tried to draw Severus out, but Severus had only withdrawn more and more, and Sirius’ and James’ taunting hadn’t helped.

A movement caught his eye. As he watched, a group of cloaked students snuck towards the forest. One of them moved in a familiar way...

Remus shivered, fighting off his sense of foreboding.  
  
  
~

**Tricked**

Severus growled, his hands still shaking with impotent rage. The Headmaster was fool...

Taking a steadying breath, Severus looked out at his favorite view off the Tower, and as always, it calmed him, once again working its magic.

He had come close to being killed that night, and Dumbledore’s reaction had very clearly demonstrated that Slytherins were worth nothing in the grand scheme.

Severus closed his eyes, resolving to crush all the feelings he had so foolishly entertained for a Dark creature.

_If Remus is Dark, who can I trust_?

Severus set his mouth. Lucius was right. Power was everything.  
  
  
~

**Regret**

Being a professor was quite preferable to being a student, Severus decided. He now had power over others, and although the years had taught him that power wasn’t everything, it certainly didn’t hurt.

Students still used the Tower for their trysts, but as he knew all its secrets, he exploited them mercilessly, managing to extract points viciously.

But there were those cold evenings when not even the students would venture out, when Severus would stand and look out, recalling his own student days. He always saw the same face...

Severus wondered how regret had managed to creep into his heart.  
  
  
~

**Reunion**

Remus watched fondly as Harry and his friends left the train. It had been quite the shock to see a young James looking up at him, albeit a James with Lily’s eyes and smile.

Drawing a deep breath, Remus looked up at the Tower, presiding in its stately fashion over Hogwarts. So many memories...

He squinted. Was that someone up there? Remus’ breath caught. He had always been able to pick Severus out from afar, and evidently, he still could.

Remus sighed, squaring his shoulders. Well, this was it. He needed Severus to make him safe. Time for the reunion.  
  
  
~

**Departure**

Remus felt Severus’ presence before he spoke, a result of having honed senses, he supposed.

“Come to gloat?” he asked softly.

“Certainly not,” Severus’ silky voice said.

Remus sighed as Severus came closer, inhaling Severus’ scent as subtly as he could. “You must be pleased,” he murmured. “I’ve been sacked.”

“Unfortunately, it is necessary,” Severus replied. “You’re not safe without Wolfsbane...”

Remus nodded, the horror he’d felt at almost killing Harry fading as he looked out over the Tower. “I’m not safe around you, either,” he reminded Severus.

Severus smirked. “I am not a child, nor do I require safety.”  
  
  
~

**Joining**

Albus was worried. This latest incident involving Remus had clearly struck Severus hard...

Sighing, the Headmaster climbed to the Astronomy Tower. The view from there always soothed him.

Drawing close, his eyes widened as he heard an unmistakable gasp of pleasure, and when he turned the corner, Albus blinked at the sight before him.

Severus, his hands roaming frantically over Remus’ back and buttocks, was all but devouring him, and Remus was giving as good as he got, clutching Severus’ shoulders and moaning as Severus sucked vicious kisses into his neck.

Albus smiled, satisfied. Severus and Remus would be fine.  
  
  
~

**Battle**

The foundations of the building shook, and Remus somehow managed to stay upright, riding out the rolling motion.

Chaos reigned.

Pushing past panicked people, Remus ran towards the Tower, knowing it was the most strategic place to be.

It had been six months since Severus had gone deep undercover; Remus was one of three people who knew of his double-agent status.

The Tower gave Remus a perfect view of the battle, and as he scanned, he recognized Severus immediately, gasping as he collapsed.

Remus focussed, casting a protection around Severus before running downstairs.

He barely noticed when Harry killed Voldemort.  
  
  
~

**Contentment**

Remus sighed, looking out at the dusky evening. The view had always been beautiful from the Tower. He recalled the battle yet again, closing his eyes as he remembered all the people they had lost to Voldemort’s insanity.

As he leaned over the stone balustrade, he smiled to feel arms wrap around him.

“I knew I would find you here,” a smoky voice said. “What are you thinking about?”

Remus grinned, turning his head for a kiss. “How life has changed, Headmaster,” he said.

Severus smirked. “Indeed, it has,” he said. “Shall we retire?”

They left the Tower standing guard.  



End file.
